


my poor baby boy

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, HaleCest, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Peter Hale, there's kind of a previous mention of underage? kind of? i'm not entirely sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Peter.” It's a compliant, a gasp, a whine, a plea, all rolled into a nice little exhale of breath. Peter smirks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, now,” he tuts. “I'm nearly positive that that's not what you're supposed to call me.”</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Smutty Halecest. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	my poor baby boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> this is apology porn. i kept telling _the person this is written for_ that i couldn't write halecest because i couldn't write peter. well. i did it. and i included one of his favorite kinks, so i hope i get bonus points.
> 
> okay, so this is completely 100% consensual halecest smut. both are consenting **adults**. i mean, if you want to imagine shota!derek, sure, but i just want to make it clear that they're both adults. because the person i wrote this for constantly complained about how there just wasn't enough halecest that wasn't shota. so.
> 
> horribly un-beta'd.

“ _Peter_.” It's a compliant, a gasp, a whine, a plea, all rolled into a nice little exhale of breath. Peter smirks.

“Now, now,” he tuts. “I'm nearly positive that that's _not_ what you're supposed to call me.”

Derek writhes on the bed, on his back, arm muscles straining—leg muscles straining—as he pulls at his restraints. He'd been here nearly for an hour—not that Derek is fully cognizant of that. The poor boy probably thinks he's been here for _hours_. Ruthless Uncle Peter teasing him, first by mouthing at his cock through his boxer-briefs—and not letting Derek come—and then taking his sweet, sweet time fingering Derek's hole—still without letting Derek come; every time he came close, Peter stopped. He would completely pull back and stop touching him, despite Derek's incessant whining.

(Who's he kidding? The boy's whines and pleas are just absolute music to his ears.

Heavenly, really.)

It seems, though, that maybe his boy's reached his limit. Finally opened his mouth and _said_ something.

Well. Kind of.

Peter lightly slaps Derek's upper thigh, making him jump and let out another moan. “What do you call me, baby boy?” Peter asks, his voice low and soft, almost loving. He kneels onto the bed next to Derek, a hand skimming back and forth over his boy's happy trail.

Derek gasps, “Daddy, daddy, pl- _please_.”

Peter's smirk widens, pushes three fingers back into Derek's already loosened hole. “There, baby, let daddy take care of you.” Derek gasps again and let's out a long, high pitched whine when Peter finds his prostate. He gives it a loving caress; Derek jerks.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy, please let me come, please, _please_ , I-I need— Daddy!” The last word is a wailing cry as Peter pulls his fingers back out, denying Derek yet _again_ when he was right on the cusp.

Peter looks at his face and reaches up to wipe at the tear tracks. “Soon, baby, I promise,” he coos.

Derek shakes his head back and forth, muscles straining again. “I need you in me, daddy, please, I'm so— I'm so—”

“Empty?” Peter finishes. He hushes Derek when the boy begins nodding frantically, fresh tears welling. “We'll take care of that right away, baby boy, okay? Just let me....” He trails off and reaches over to undo the restraints holding Derek's ankles. And even though Derek's legs are free, he doesn't move them. “Oh, such a good boy, Derek,” Peter says. He grabs a pillow an places it beneath Derek, helping lift his ass off the bed and settles in between the boy's legs.

Part of Peter—fuck, a lot of Peter—wants to draw this out. He wants to make Derek wait even longer. It feels so nice to be in this position of power again, a position he hasn't been in since Derek was a teenager; back when he used to follow the boy around with his girlfriends, and just _watch_. Watching was his favorite thing; to think that he actually gets to take part now, well, it's a rush.

To have Derek like this, writhing and begging for him—begging for Peter—the way he used to before that Argent bitch showed up and ruined everything.

It's so fucking heavenly. It's heady. It's addictive.

And Peter's so hooked.

He's missed this, and he just wants to cherish this moment.

Cherish Derek's whines and his compliance. Cherish _every_ sound Derek makes, learn what makes him cry out, what makes him so-very-close to shifting, what he seems to _love_.

Because Peter plans to make it so good that Derek almost has no choice but to come back.

Derek lets out a loud cry, and Peter decides he can bask in this after. So he rubs Derek's upper thigh lightly, saying, “Don't worry, baby, it's coming,” and jerks his cock languidly, bringing it to full hardness as it had waned a bit while he was so focused on Derek.

He presses the head of his cock to Derek's hole, and his boy instantly _silences_. Like he's holding his breath, _waiting_.

Peter breathes it in and revels in it.

He pushes in a bit, nearly hissing at the tightness; of course he stretched Derek, but—also of course—he didn't stretch him to make him loose. That's just no fun.

The head pops in and Derek gasps, his hole contracting around Peter before loosening up again. Peter doesn't waste much time after; he pushes all the in, bottoms out, and Derek lets out a relaxed sigh. Peter pulls out a bit and then pushes back in, creating a steady rhythm.

“You're getting what you wanted, aren't you, baby? Your little greedy hole getting the cock it wants.” Derek whines, cheeks flushing. Peter grins; he didn't think Derek was listening to him anymore, so deep in his head that he was oblivious.

Apparently not.

“Da-daddy,” Derek mumbles out. It's probably supposed to be a form of objection. Alas. Peter doesn't take it as such.

He picks up the pace a bit, making it a bit more punishing. “I'm right, though, aren't I? Your slutty, greedy hole has missed me, hasn't it, baby?” He pulls nearly all the way out before slamming back in. “ _Tell me_ ,” he says; his voice is low, but not sweet like before. It's menacing. Commanding.

And Derek complies. “Yes, daddy, missed you, missed you s'much,” he mumbles out.

“So you're my little slut, then, too.”

“Mm-hmm, yes, daddy, daddy, I'm—”

Peter starts thrusting again, building up the pace. Derek's mouth ends up being open in what's probably a silent scream before he wails out, “Daddy, daddy, can I come, I need—I need to— Daddy, _please_ —”

Peter smirks. “Of course, baby,” he gets outs. “But untouched. You— You think you can do that? Baby?”

Derek's wailing again, but Peter's nearly positive he heard a mangled, “Yes,” come out of his boy's throat, so he says, “Go ahead, baby, I want you come, come just on my cock.” After a certain punishing thrust, Derek's hips lift a bit and he screams with the intensity of his orgasm, his come hitting the bottom of his chin and upper chest. Peter stops holding himself back and comes a few moments later, waiting until he stops to pull out.

Derek whines at the loss.

Peter chuckles before untying the restraints around Derek's wrists. He flops face down onto the bed next to Derek, exhausted. But he reaches a hand out and rubs at Derek's drying come on his chest. “Wonderful, baby boy,” he murmurs sleepily. “We should _definitely_ do it again. Maybe bring that little human around for a round.”

He drifts off soon after he says that, but he's sure he heard Derek agree.

 


End file.
